


Let's Go to the Park

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Love's Garden AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: On a cool winter day, Weiss watches Ruby and Zwei play together at the park. Short and sweet.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Love's Garden AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Let's Go to the Park

The world was most beautiful after a flurry of snow. There was nothing you could do to tell Weiss Schnee otherwise. She sat on a park bench watching her beloved Ruby and their dog Zwei chase each other in circles. Ruby's laughter was infectious as she tripped through knee-deep snowdrifts, Zwei hopping in and out of dog-shaped holes and chomping on the white fluff as he did so.

Yes, the world was most beautiful when Weiss watched her greatest love playing without a care in the world. She wondered if she ought to join in, but sat instead, still and peaceful on the bench beneath the barren oak tree.

These moments were precious, and Weiss had little doubt her repose would be interrupted ere long. Best to savor the moment, she decided.

Weiss half closed her eyes, hearing keen on the sounds of Ruby's laughter, the crunching of snow, and the whistling of winter winds. Weiss breathed deeply, her lungs rejuvenated by crisp, clean air that always seemed more nourishing than that of summer's heat.

A sudden shift in the noise around her - the growing sounds of Zwei's panting - and before Weiss could even open her eyes she felt the little corgi barrel into her chest.

Weiss let out a loud 'Oomph,' winded by the surprise attack, and Ruby ran over, breathless, to ask if she was alright.

It wasn't how Weiss had expected her moment to end, but with her arms wrapped tightly around a very wet, cold Zwei and her partner leaning forward with her hands on her knees, face flushed from exertion, and smiling like the sun, Weiss could only offer one answer:

"I'm wonderful. Did you have fun?"

Ruby's grin nearly split her face as she flashed Weiss a peace sign. "I may be fast, but Zwei somehow always tuckers me out. The little gremlin…"

"To your credit, you normally run laps around the track rather than tight circles in the snow."

Another grin as Ruby helped Zwei back into his leash and handed it over to Weiss. "I did the running, so you can do the walking."

Weiss gave an easy smile as she looped the leash around her wrist, taking hold of Ruby's hand with her free one. "Deal. Shall we head back home for hot cocoa and something to eat?"

Ruby answered by swinging their entwined arms wide and leaning in for a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The couple was all smiles as they traipsed their way back to their apartment, and Zwei seemed rather chipper too.


End file.
